The exhaust lines of vehicles equipped with heat engines typically comprise catalytic purification members, for example making it possible to convert NOx, CO and hydrocarbons into N2, CO2 and H2O. Such members are only effective when the catalytic material is at a minimum temperature.
WO2016/066551 describes a purification device in which a heating member is mounted across from the upstream face of a catalyst. The heating member comprises a heating wire, fixed by pins pushed into the channels of the catalyst.
Such fastening is delicate to do at a fast pace.
Furthermore, such a system restricts the choice of the catalyst to be integrated (type of substrate, impregnation, etc.).
In this context, a device is proposed for purifying vehicle exhaust gases that is easier to manufacture and allows efficient heating.